


I'm Ok

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: All eyes were focused on Yuvin....but did anyone notice Junghwan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one chapter fic... but I got too into detail with it so...its now in parts. :p

It was finally performance day. After all the endless nights of dance practice and countless hours of vocal harmonizing, it all led up to this; the day where they showcase their hard work to the fans and vie for top spot among the two Got7 teams. 

Their adrenaline was running on high and for Junghwan, he was also just as nervous. Yes, they had practiced hard and that they were all on sync with each other on every aspect possible, but he couldn’t help feel like he was a step behind the others, even as their leader. It didn’t help any that when he woke up, a bad feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach. He had waved it off as his nervousness, though as the time wore on, he couldn’t stop thinking that something _ was _ going to go wrong. 

»»» 

As he walked aimlessly in the waiting room just after getting himself dressed for their performance, Baek Jin, who was previously sitting off to the side, walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey...you doing ok?” Baek Jin asked with concern. The entire time he was sitting, he was watching Junghwan restlessly pacing the room, with something that must’ve been irking him, playing in his mind. 

“I’m fine hyung, just nervous I guess...” Junghwan answered with a shy smile. BaekJin returned the smile, but he knew that there was something hidden behind that smile, something Junghwan didn’t want to tell. 

“You’re going to do great...we all worked hard and I saw all the work you put in. They’ll love it...” Baek Jin reassured him, smiling bigger just to put the point across. 

“Thanks hyung...” Junghwan said just as a staff member came in to usher them away. 

Later that night, when they were backstage watching the Girls Girls Girls performance, the bad feeling came back again. _ How was he going to pull his routine perfectly when the other team was better than him? _He shook the thought out of his mind and reminded himself that he practiced hard and his routine was great and there was nothing to worry about, everything will pay off. 

All too suddenly, he felt nauseous. So, he turned around facing away from the tv, to take a breath and push away the churning feeling in his stomach, and the oncoming urge to choke out what little food he had earlier. He felt a hand on his lower back and turned to look. Yuvin looked at him with a smile, a silent question hung in the air. _ ‘Are you ok?’ _

He nodded his head and smiled, turning around to face the tv again. As the other group was finishing their performance, Junghwan called his team mates over for a last minute fighting cheer. 

“All sleepless nights have led to this, we’ll show them which group is better! Fighting!” 

“Fighting!” 

The screams and cheers from the fans that came, was deafening in their ears, despite how the music and their voices filtered through their ear pieces. They started the performances as perfect as they did in practice earlier, but then came the telltale sign that something was going to go wrong. 

The crackling sound broke through, and straight away, Junghwan’s heart plummeted, and the bad feeling returned again, his mind going through a million thoughts, but one stood one at the present moment: 

_ ‘Where’s the crackling sound coming from? Who’s _ _ mic _ _ is it?!’ _

His questions were answered not a moment later, when into the chorus, Yuvin’s voice wasn’t coming through. Yuvin’s mic had stopped working. Everyone’s reaction was one of shock and confusion, emotions he was sure all his team mates were feeling inside, even though their performance kept going and they all did their best to cover for Yuvin, yet still give him his stage time. 

With all these bad thoughts running through his mind, as well as his body almost on autopilot as they try to finish the performance as best as they could despite the technical difficulty, Junghwan lost his point in the choreography for a split second. It was a subtle mistake, something that the fans wouldn’t have noticed, but that split second was all it took for him to misjudge his step, stepping out just a little too far than how he had practiced so many times before. A sharp pain tore through the back of his leg, and it took everything in him to not cry out, or even facial express the pain he felt. 

He ignored the pain, kept singing and smiled through it. As a leader, that’s what he had to do. He can’t show his pain and add another downfall reason to their performance. Yuvin’s mic suddenly not working was bad enough already. 

The song ended not a minute too soon and their panting breaths were the only sounds coming from the mics. Everyone’s attention was on Yuvin, all wondering what was to happen to fix the issue. It seemed like no one was paying attention to Junghwan, who was gingerly getting up from their ending pose, hands wiping his pants. Without much thought, he put force on his leg as he stood and grimaced slightly at the pain that radiated. 

He limped a few steps to the back of the group, one hand on the injured area on the back of his leg, to where Baek Jin was hovering. Junghwan subtly reached out for him and in an instant, he was standing in front of him as he held onto his shoulder with one hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Baek Jin was quick to whisper, slight worry in his voice. 

“I think I hurt something,” Junghwan whispered back, as a hiss of pain left his lips and his head dropped to rest on Baek Jin’s shoulder. 

Changuk, who was standing just by Baek Jin, wanted in on the conversation as worry filled him too, but Suhwan was already waving him over to form their line and he hesitated, slowly retreating to said line, hand hovering in the air, ready to pull Baek Jin with him. 

Baek Jin gave Junghwan a look of apology, one hand giving his shoulder a squeeze, because they both knew that he couldn’t be pulled now. They both fell in line, the other group lining up on the other side, and Lee Dong Wook coming in to mediate the competition. 


	2. Chapter 2

Junghwan stood as still as he could, scared that any movement would shoot pain up his leg. The shouts of shock and confusion died down, as everyone’s attention was now focused on Kookheon. Lee Dong Wook was rubbing his back as he noticed the tear tracks on the trainee’s face and at that moment, Junghwan steeled his expression. 

His small injury was nothing compared to a crying Kookheon and his broken heart. It was nothing compared to the heart warming moment that was happening in front of them. Kookheon’s crying took a turn as he found it hard to keep talking; his emotions getting the best of him as Junghwan watch him turn around and be engulfed in a hug by Yuri, which then turned into a group hug, with Yuvin going over too. 

Junghwan could fight through this; it was just a minor ache. 

With heads down and slightly heavy hearts, they all exited the stage and awaited the decision from ‘Girls Girls Girls’ team on whether they can redo their performance. 

Baek Jin walked up to Junghwan who was leaning on the wall and gave him a look. 

“They might give us another chance; do you think you can pull through another performance?” he asked, a hand on his shoulder giving gentle squeezes. Junghwan didn’t know how to answer that. On one hand, he can lie and answer yes; ignore the pains and pull through another run of their performance like he’s 100%, because his injury is nothing compared to crying Kookheon. On the other hand, he could say no and risk being pulled from the performance altogether. Throw everything in the wind, leaving his whole team to rearrange themselves for the choreography and singing, leaving him with no chance to show his skills to anyone. 

A sigh left him as he decided to answered both. 

“It hurts hyung but I can’t risk being pulled out, we don’t need another bad drop,” he answered truthfully. Baek Jin gave him a sad look and his mind was going real fast, to try figure out what he could do to help both his team and Junghwan. 

“I’m sorry Hwan-ah, I know you’re hurting right now but you’re right...we can’t have you pull out. Think you could hold out if we perform again? We’ll get you checked out as soon as we finish the points reveal I promise,” Baek Jin said to him with confidence and determination in his eyes. 

Junghwan was quick to nod his head, and went to stand by Yuvin who was praying for another chance. With that, both teams climbed on stage again, awaiting the decision from team ‘Girls Girls Girls’. 

“Team ‘Girls Girls Girls’ please tell us your decision for team ‘Lullaby’ and their chance to perform again,” Lee Dong Wook spoke as he faced Kookheon and his team. The seconds that Kookheon waited to announce their decision, felt like hours for them, and Junghwan was hoping he would hurry up; because the quicker he announced it, the quicker they could _ possibly _ do the routine again and the quicker he could get off his feet. 

“If we don’t give team ‘Lullaby’ another chance to perform and win this competition, we’d also feel uncomfortable. And I think that’s unfair. So we’ve already agreed that they should perform again...” Kookheon told Dong Wook. When the decision was made, it felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. 

They all headed backstage to refit their mics and to make sure that they were all in working order. Junghwan had pulled the members into a small circle, to share a few words. 

“I kept singing because Yuvin’s microphone didn’t work,” Hamin voiced out as everyone nervously smiled and Junghwan agreed to what he said. 

“I’ll sing better this time,” Yuvin told them all, with more determination in his voice. 

“Yuvin, we have to do it,” 

“Let’s show them what we’ve got,” 

When everything was set, they headed back on stage and back to their starting positions, ready to do their performance again. 

»»» 

When they finish the performance for the second time, Junghwan was relieved; they had run through without another incident. Junghwan got to his feet –any pain he had, forgotten for the moment-, his body high on adrenaline, making his way to their line again. 

“Good jobs to both teams, you all did a good job,” Lee Dong Wook had started, before he handed the stage to Yuvin. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ “ Good jobs to both teams, you all did a good job,” Lee Dong Wook had started, before he handed the stage to Yuvin . _

“I’m really grateful to team Girls Girls Girls, for giving us another chance to perform when I made a mistake. Thank you,” he told them, with Dong Wook once again explaining the voting to the fans. All of them bowed and thanked the crowd, waving as they left the stage to get their results. The staff members handed them water on their way backstage, all filing accordingly. 

Team Lullaby sat on what would be the viewer’s right side, hearts racing as they anticipated their live results. With murmurings of ‘job well done’, the screen change made them more alert, their hearts beating way faster than they thought possible. Changuk had reached out to hold onto Junghwan’s hand with his left, but Junghwan himself was too focused on checking the votes to notice, as his own hand grazed the other’s. 

In what felt like minutes too long, but was merely seconds, the end scores flashed on the screen. 

Lullaby 331 Girls Girls Girls 463 

Their heads hung in disappointment. They had given their all, twice, yet they still couldn’t win over their rival. _ Was it because they noticed _ _ Junghwan’s _ _ misstep? Was he not a good enough leader? _ Yuvin apologized for his mistake, Junghwan apologized for not being a good leader but all members silently agreed that maybe they were all at fault for their lower score, all huddled in a group hug to console each other. They parted, only to congratulate the other team who was still in shock at their winning stance. 

Junghwan went to walk over to Kookheon to congratulate him, and without even thinking it, he had put extra weight on his right leg, shooting a pain all the way up his spine. He unconsciously let out a gasp, earning concerned looks from a couple of the others who were close by. Junghwan gave them a small smile and reassured them (or lied) that he just hit the chair leg. 

When all the formalities were done, Baek Jin made sure to subtly pull Junghwan aside and away to their onsite doctor. After explaining to him about what happened, the doctor had Junghwan lay on his stomach, on the couch so he could examine the injury. The doctor massaged the sore muscles, which left Junghwan to gasp in more pain, hands wanting to grip something to lessen the ache but having nothing to grip. 

“Looks like you just strained your muscles back here...so it’s nothing too serious. I’m going to get some ice for it, best if you stay here for now and limit your movements,” the doctor said as he got up to retrieve an ice pack. 

“That’s good news...next time be more careful,” Baek Jin told him and Junghwan nodded meakly. 

“I will hyung,” the doctor came back and placed the ice pack on the sore muscle. 

“You may need to put a little pressure on it to help elevate the ache,” he said but with the way Junghwan was laying, it was hard for him to reach that area, let alone try to hold the ice pack in place. 

“I’ll do it,” Baek Jin offered as he sat on the edge of the couch and pressed down on the ice pack. 

“Hyung...I can do it.....” Junghwan told him, a bit embarrassed that he had someone seeing him in a weak moment. 

“Yah...take help from a hyung when he offers it. He won’t do it often,” Baek Jin lightly scolded him and Junghwan reluctantly relented with a sheepish smile. 

“Thanks hyung,” 

»»» 

The next day, after being told to ice the area as much as possible before bed, Junghwan woke up feeling better. The sharp pains he felt last night had now died down to twinges and he felt relieved that he could now walk about without needing help from someone else. 

He walked to the adjacent bathroom and washed up before everyone else woke. Finsihed with his shower some ten minutes later, Junghwan came out, hand busy drying his hair with the towel to notice that Baek Jin was awake and was standing in front of him. 

“Feeling better?” Junghwan jumped at the voice, a small scream left his lips. He lifted the towel off his head and saw Baek Jin there with a smirk on his face. Junghwan smiled sheepishly. 

“Yes hyung. It twinges a little but it’s better than last night,” he answered as he sat down on his bed. Baek Jin ruffled his hair and left for the bathroom without other words, which left Junghwan to watch him in slight confusion. 

_ Was he always like this? _

Junghwan let out a little laugh and went back to drying his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter...hope those who read have enjoyed it somewhat. 
> 
> It's obviously written late, so it's hard to remember what's happening, so I hope that it was easy to follow nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the main part of this -Junghwan getting hurt- actually happened that night when they performed the group battles live. You can see it on this video: 
> 
> [Yuvin's mic malfunction - Lullaby Team](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UQBg8_Sv-Q)
> 
> but other than what you see, the rest I sorta just filled in. :)


End file.
